You're Not Sorry
by Mrs.Izzy Whitlock-Hale
Summary: Bella’s cousin is sent to Fork’s to live with Bella and Charlie after a bad break up with her boyfriend in hope’s that she will be able to move on and escape her past. Will Bella and the Cullen’s be able to help her and protect her from her past?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone. This is my first twilight story so I'm sorry if it isn't very good. I've been having a lot of dreams about this story and decided to write it out to get it out of my head lol. Well anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter so please let me know what you think. =)**

**_Summery:_ Bella's cousin is sent to Fork's to live with Bella and Charlie after a bad break up with her boyfriend in hope's that she will be able to move on and escape her past. Will Bella and the Cullen's be able to help her and protect her from her past?**

**Chapter 1**

"Bella can you please come down here?" Charlie yelled up the stairs as he paced back and forth in the kitchen. Then in walked Bella along with Edward.

"Yes dad… are you ok you seem upset." Bella said concerned as she watched him pace and run his hand through his hair nervously. Sighing Charlie stopped pacing and looked over at them before beginning to speak.

"Well you remember your cousin Daniel." seeing Bella nod he sighed again and continued as he sat down at the table. "I just recently spoken to your aunt and she has asked me if she can come live with us"

"Um but why would she want to come here I mean it's the middle of the school year and I thought that she loved it in Texas." Bella said shocked and confused.

"Apparently she just suffered a bad break up with her boyfriend of 3 years and is severely depressed and her mom thinks it will do her good to get away and finish her senior year up here"

"Oh my god poor Danni when will she be coming?" said Bella as she grabbed Edwards hand.

"Actually she should be arriving tonight. Her mom said that she would be arriving tonight she decided she didn't want to leave her car and drove herself." After he finished saying that the phone started ringing so he got up and walked out of the kitchen to get it leaving Edward and Bella alone.

"You never mentioned having a cousin?" Edward said once he heard Charlie answer the phone.

"Well we never really talk anymore at least not since she got her boyfriend." Bella said as she looked over at Edward.

"I wonder if she will be like me" Edward raised an eyebrow in question as he looked back at her "What do you mean?"

"I mean I wonder if you will be able to read her mind or will she be like me and have a mind block." Bella whispered before looking up at Charlie as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Well that was Danni. She should be arriving any second now." Charlie said then they all headed to the living room. Edward and Bella took a seat on the couch while Charlie sat on the love seat. 10 minuets later they all hear a car pull up into the drive way.

_Daniel's POV_

'Fork's Washington. Wow I can't believe this is where I'm being sent to. I mean I know I've been depressed ever since I broke it off with my fiancé Ste… I can't even say his name anymore. How could he do that to me 3 years I gave him. We were going to get married. I mean I know some people think that since I'm 17 I shouldn't be getting married. Seriously though what do they know. We were going to do it after I finished high school and turn 18. But he changed slowly or maybe I did and he just did to deal with me.' sighing I noticed I was getting closer to my uncle's house.

'It's been a while since I've seen Bella and Uncle Charlie I wonder if they will even recognize me. I mean I use to look like Bella sort of except I have bright vibrant green eyes instead of brown and my skin is slightly tanner then her pale skin. But now I have light brown hair with blonde highlights and my hair goes all the way down my back almost to my butt. I also heard from my mom that Bella got a boyfriend apparently his name is Edward Cullen. Well I hope he's nice and same with his family.' Pulling out my Iphone I called Uncle Charlie's house to let him know I'm pulling up his street now.

As I pulled my brand new hummer 2 into the drive way I couldn't help but be nervous. I mean it's been almost 4 years since I've seen either one of them. I was surprised when I heard that Bella moved to Forks. I mean seriously she hates this place. But I guess she likes it now thanks to her boyfriend.

I turned off the car and just sat there staring at the house that I use to visit all through out my child hood. Memories of Bella and me playing here as kids flashed before my eyes and I slightly smiled at. It's been a while since I smiled a real one anyway I mean what was there to smile about anymore. My whole world came crashing down that one night. I mean whose wouldn't. I found him in bed… No correction our bed with my best friend. I mean it shouldn't have surprised me like it did since it isn't the first time he's cheated but it was my best friend.

I felt something wet hit my hand and I realized I had started crying again. Shit I don't want them to see me like this. As I looked up I saw my Uncle Charlie, Bella and this god like guy standing on the porch.

'Holy shit that's Edward?! He's like a freaking model!' Sighing I decided to get out of my hummer. Can't stay in here the whole time might as well get the greetings over with.

"Danni honey it's so good to see you" Uncle said as he came over to me and gave me a hug. Though it was kind of awkward since he isn't the hugging type. But I hugged him back.

"Hey Uncle Charlie it's good to see you too. Same with you Bella I see you haven't changed a bit just taller now." I said in my southern accent with a fake smile on my face then I turned to the god I mean Edward I assume it was.

"Danni wow I see you have changed though I love your hair at least now people won't confuse us like they did when we were younger." she said as we both laughed a little at that.

"Yeah right and who might this be?"

"Oh Danni this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen, Edward this is my cousin Daniel." she introduced us.

" Hello Daniel, It's a pleasure to meet you" He said in such a musical voice I kind of felt like I was dazzled as I grabbed his out stretched hand and shook it. I noticed that it was really cold like he just stuck it in a bucket of ice right before shaking my hand yet oddly enough it didn't bother me one bit.

"Same with you Edward." I said with a slight smile on my face. I noticed his eyes were an amazing golden color and couldn't help but get caught up in them. He looks just like he came right out of a magazine I thought then I saw his lips twitch like he was trying not to laugh. What the hell could be so funny? I thought before I heard a cough come from my right so I turned and saw my uncle trying to get my attention which made me blush in embarrassment since I had been staring at Edward.

"Danni is this really your Hummer?" my uncle asked as he looked it over.

"Yeah it's and early birthday present from my dad he thought I could use it now since I refused to take a plain." I said as I went to the back and opened the truck to get my bags out. He followed me along with Edward to help me carry my bags into the house.

"Well why don't we carry your bags up to the guess room so you can get settled in" he said as he grabbed a couple bags and started walking toward the house.

I followed them up to the room silently and looked around setting down my bags next to the one's they brought up. I looked at them and smiled.

"Thank you guys for helping me bring up my bags but do you think I can unpack now then ill be down shortly." I asked

"Sure if you need any help just call down" Uncle said as he left the room. I looked over at Bella and Edward. And saw them still standing there.

" Well will leave you too I'm glad you're here Danni if you need anything at all just ask will be happy to help you out ok." she said as Edward nodded in agreement before hugging me then she grabbed Edwards hand pulling him out of the room and leaving me to my thought's.

End Danni's POV

Bella and Edward went to her room and sat down on her bed. She looked deep in thought before looking up at Edward.

"Well what did you think of her?" She asked in a quiet voice so that only they could hear.

"She seem's really nice but is really upset over her break up. I can hear her thoughts too."

"I wish there was something we could do to cheer her up. I wish I knew what happened to her too she's not like she use to be I can tell. She was such a happy go lucky person it. Always joking around and pulling pranks on people. Kind of like Emmett." Sighing Bella leaned her head on head on Edwards shoulder.

"I would tell you what happened but that is her story to tell I'm sure she will open up and tell you in time." Just then his cell rang making bella jump. He laughed at her before answering.

"Hello Alice."

"_Edward tell bella to ask Danni to come over tomorrow"_

"What? Alice are you sure she should I mean she just got here and we don't want to scare her"

"_Trust me Edward I just had a vision and it will do her good besides I already know she's going to be family to us. I can't wait to meet my new sister" Alice squealed and sounded like she was jumping up and down with excitement. He could hear jasper trying to calm her down but didn't seem to be having much luck._

"Fine Alice but if something goes wrong this is all on you" Edward said sighing before hanging up before she could say any more.

Looking at bella he saw her with a confused look on her face.

"As you heard that was Alice. She said to ask Daniel to come over to the house tomorrow with us. Apparently she had a vision. She wouldn't tell me much about it other then she is going to be like family and she is happy to be getting another new sister."

"Wait does that mean she is going to know about you all being vampires?"

"I'm not sure actually" he said with a frown on his face.

"Well ill go ask her now then." Bella said getting up and walking to her door.

"I'll leave then and drive my car home then run back here and be back by the time you ready to sleep ok." He got up and kissed her on the forehead before walking downstairs saying goodbye to Charlie and leaving.

Walking to Danni's door Bella knocked on it asking if she could come in. Hearing a soft yes she opened the door and saw that she had basically everything unpacked and was sitting on her bed with her guitar and music sheet in front of her.

"Oh wow Danni you sure can unpack fast." Bella said as she sat at the end of the bed.

"Yeah I just wanted to get it done as fast as I could so I could finish this song I've been working on." Danni said with a laugh.

"I remember how you loved writing your own music. You think maybe you could sing to me sometime I loved your voice when we were younger." Bella said smiling

"Sure sometime I will just for you. So what's up you look like you want to ask me something you know I don't bite so just ask" she said setting her guitar down.

"Well I was wonder if you could tell me what happened between you and your ex?" Bella said looking down at her feet. Hearing Danni take a sharp breath she looked up quickly and saw tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Oh no Danni I'm sorry you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I didn't mean to make you upset." Bella said quickly and was about to apologize more but Danni held up her hand and stopped her.

"Calm down Bella its ok really." She said quietly before she continued " I just need a little more time to settle in before I let you know" she said looking down at her hands.

"Ok I understand just know I'm here when ever you feel ready to talk about it. Oh yeah I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me and Edward tomorrow?"

"Out where?"

"Well to his house you can meet him family which is like a second family to me. There all really nice and will be going to school with. And since its Saturday tomorrow you can spend time getting to know them before school on Monday." Bella said

"Well I guess that will be ok exactly who goes to school and how many are there?"

"Let's see there are Edwards's sister's Alice and Rosalie. Alice is in 11th grade with me and Rosalie is in 12th grade with you. Then there is his brother's Jasper and Emmett. There both in 12th grade too. There all adopted. Rose and Jasper are the only one's blood related though there twins. Alice is with Jasper. Emmett and Rose use to go out but the decided they were better off just being friends or siblings. Then there is there Dr. Carlisle and Esme there father and mother. They are the best parent's anyone could ask for. I just know they are all going to love you." Bella said with a smile.

"Wow that's a big family. Well I can't wait to meet them all I'm sure if you love them then I will." Danni said as she yawned.

"Well ill let you get to sleep now you must be really tired then we can head over in the morning ok" Bella said getting up and heading over to the door.

"Ok night Bella and thank you for inviting me over tomorrow. Oh will you let uncle Charlie know I'm just going to head to bed now and that I love him" Danni said as she cleared off her bed the climbed under the covers.

"Sure I will and ill see you tomorrow. Love you Danni good night." Bella said before turning off the light and shutting the door.

'I wonder what is going to happen tomorrow.' Danni thought before drifting off to sleep.

After letting Charlie know there plans for tomorrow and that Danni already went to bed she said she was going to bed herself then left to her room and found Edward there waiting on her bed. Climbing under the covers and cuddling up next to him she resting her head on his chest and sighed softly.

"What's wrong love?" he asked as he softly stroked her hair.

"Just worried about Danni is all I just hope that she is going to be ok" she said closing her eye's.

"She will be fine love will make sure of it. Now it's time for the human to sleep ill be here when you wake up I love you." Edward whispered softly a he started to hum her lullaby softly in her ear.

"I love you too Edward." she whispered back before falling asleep herself.

**

* * *

**

Well there you all have it the first chapter to my new story. I hoped you all liked it I know that it is kind of a slow beginning so far but I promise the next chapter ill pick up and get exciting. Will find out about what really happened with Danni and her ex with more details and she gets to meet the Cullen's family. So please let me know what you think and if I should even continue writing for you all. Thank you all.


	2. AN

_**Hey everyone I'm sorry to say this is not a chapter. My laptop broke on me and had all my chapter's for this and my Supernatural story on it. =( But I have a new laptop till my old one is fixed so ill try my best to write the next chapter's out soon. Might not be till the following weekend though. My college classes start this monday so im going to be busy this week. Anyway I have a New Supernatual story up so check it out and let me know what you think. If you have seen the movie One Missed Call I sorta combined that movie plot with supernatural. I just made it into a hunt for the boys with some twists. TTYL Izzy**_


End file.
